Harry Potter and the Redmoon
by Noah1
Summary: Takes place the summer before & during Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

First I would like to say I do not own any of this Harry Potter things,the great JK Rowling owns it all,but I have my copy rights and if  
you steal any I will hack you.  
  
Harry Potter and The Redmoon.  
  
Chapter one:The middle of summer.  
It was in the very middle of summer,still very many days to go by till the school year. Harry Potter sat by his bed with his ink bottle some paper. He was doing some home work on the many sea monsters. He was inturupted by an knock on his window. He saw his best freind Ron Weasly in the back of a Minstry of Magic car, and his brother Fred in the drivers seat; George beside him.  
  
"Hey Ron what are you doing here"Asked Harry in a whisper."We thought we would come to get you out of here,this shity place,so we are."  
"Thanks,wait here I'll go get my stuff. Harry packed his trunk up and got his Firebolt broom and his wand.and all his other things.He handed Hedwig-inside his cage-to Fred and Fred to Ron. Harry got all his stuff in the back and then climbed in.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Asked Fred."Yes I am too."Lets go then."  
But just then his uncle came in the room and yelled, "What are you doing?"  
"NO YOU WILL NOT LEAVE AGIN NO!"  
"Yes I will Uncle Ugly,Ive had enough of you and Aunt Petunia,I'm going to me 7th year at Hogwarts!"And then they drove off.  
  
They soon found them selfs around the Leakey Culdron."Why are we here?"Asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Well our dad got a promotion,and he is paying for us to stay here for the rest of summer,and he left us money lots of it.He even withdrew some of your money,heres the bag."said Ron.  
  
"Cool,I guess this will finally be a perfect summer,and my birthday is soon,i can finally be free around this time,um oh you guys dont get me anything this year,I dont need anything."  
  
"Oh really?" said a females voice. It was Heromine Granger,and beside her Sirius Black, his Godfather.  
  
"Hey you two,are you guys staying too."  
  
"Yes,indeed we are"said Sirus.  
  
"And Harry,Dumbeldore has given me premisson to vist you at school this year."  
  
"Cool."responed Harry.  
  
Sirus Smirked and then spoke: Well lets ge to our rooms, Hagrid is inside here too. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Book of the Mystic

Harry Potter and the Redmoon  
  
Chapter 2:The book of the Mystic.  
  
Harry,Hagrid,Heromine,Sirius and Ron sat at a table by the back wall and drank some tea and chated with each other.  
  
"I have gotten 2 things I wish for yor all to share."First one is a type of game,you set the arena up and its like virtual reality,you can practice your spells aginst many things and each other."Hagrid Contuined."And at last this very special book,The book of the Mystic,it has many chapters on spells,potoins,beast and what not.It also comes with some ingrents,a few bottles and things so you can expirement after school."Finshed Hagrid.  
  
"Awsome,said Ron."  
Yeah thats sweet said Heromine and Harry.  
"Pretty nice,huh.Said Sirus.  
  
Yeah,they all said almost at once.  
  
"Well we should all get some sleep we have the whole rest of summer to explore diagon alley and the area around."Hagrid tiredly said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea"Added Harry yawning.  
  
It was late up stairs in Harry`s room.He was asleep but toseing and turning,he was in the worst nightmare possibal.Voldermort grabed him and threw him dawn then he tried to run but fire circled around the exit,like the time they first met.He got his wand and shot the Cruico,painful curse on  
Harry.Harry got his wand,knowing useing Cruico or for even more seroius Avada Kevdera the killing curse would be right to use for seruios times needing defense so he was about to get his wand when a green flash of light and an expliosn aginst him killed him shut him off.With his last life he looked up and heard Voldermort say; Avada Kevedera and he was gone.  
  
He woke up in a giant gasp and fell on to the floor.He went into the bathroom and washed his face and walked back to bed.For hours he lay awake,thinking,thinking of the past fights,and other things,the first year at Hogwarts,his first day at Hogsmeade,and everything else,he though of Voldermort and his evil,and about his life.  
  
He woke up the next day to see Heromine and Ron with Hagird going downstairs,he got up,dressed and followed.Down stairs Hagrid drank coffe,and Ron,Heromine and even Siruis had a small chocolate shake.  
  
Within an hour the four,Siruis,Harry,Heromine,and Ron,were outside exploreing some mountins that were miles from Diagon alley,but in the wizarding world,they were each on broom stick and they landed on the mountins.  
  
They came across a group of Mountion Troll and watched them,but then they left.  
  
"Im going inside,you may stay out If you wish,but im gonna go in."Declerd Siruis.  
  
Months later 2 days before school starts: Harry,Heromine and Ron were all practing Quditch with Harry`s new Quiditch practice set he got on his birthday from Professer McGonagall.Harry flew low hiding then speeded up and burst into the air and dove at the snitch,he reached out and dove foward/down fast and grabed the snitch,then flew one back down.  
  
""Well thats it for now,I guess we should go back to the leaky culdron,Im tired anyway"Stated Heromine.  
"Ok lets go said Ron. 


	3. The 7th year Begins.

Harry Potter and the Redmoon  
  
Chapter 3: The 7th year starts.  
  
It was the night before School starts and Harry,Heromine,Siruis,and ron were with Hagrid on Diagon Alley buying supplies.They had gotten nearly all there supplies when they ran into an framiler young wizard.It was none other than Draco Malfoy,the main Slyhterin sleaze around school.  
  
Well look who the hell the rats cats drug in,a potty rat a mudblood mouse and a weasle!"Ha!exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy,we are not afraid of you.Yelled Ron in terifeing rage."  
"Why dont you go suck on mudblood weasel and if you need to use the bathroom got to Harry potty."  
  
Ron took out his wand and so did Malfoy as well.  
"You wanna go outside Ron?"  
"Im fine in here!"Yelled Ron back.  
  
STOP YOU TWO!Yelled Heromine.  
Siruis looked like he would let it go on a bit longer.  
  
"Explamarius!"Shouted Ron and knocked Malfoy down,malfoy rolled over to his want and yelled; Stupefy!Ron got out of the way mostly but has nicked in the side of the stomch.  
"Petrificus Totalus!"Shouted Ron back,a blue light hit Malfoy and petrified him.  
  
Ron had to make him come back at once but was not in trouble.Malfoy walked away angirly.  
  
It was a new day and everyone was ready for there 7th hogwarts year.The group of four made it to the Hogwarts Express and were siting togeather,ready for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
It was much later and the train had stoped,they were walking out to the lake to cross,but what they didn`t excpet was a giant Sea Serpant plunged up from the lake.It came at Nevill Longbottem and almost killed him.The serpant came at Harry and knocked black aside.Harry dove out of the way and the serpant hit the Hogwarts express and knocked it over.  
  
Harry and Black drew there wands and took postion.Black tried to use Advedra Kevedra to kill the beast but it failed.The serpant knocked Harry down and beat on him.But when the serpant was of gaurd Black used Cruico and knocked him back.  
  
"Harry this is a tough time you have my premisson to use cruico"!A voice yelled.  
  
He looked back and saw Professer McGonagall.He lept up and in great rage yelled "CRUICO!" As loud as possibal the monster was down but its tail struck Harry,Harry then used it about 4 more times to pen him down.  
  
Black steped fowrad and said "Thanks,I wanted to use an old spell that needs practiceing.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus"!He screamed and the monster was paralzyed.  
  
"It is ok everyone you may now get on the boats and go to Hogwarts,some may need Medical Service so go strait to the nurse!"McGonagall yelled!  
  
They had finally made it to Hogwarts,they were relevied the 7th year would begin.Soon there would be the sorting ritual and the big feast.It all would be fine,or would it,will there be more attacks or a normal year.We are soon to know. 


	4. The ceromny and the tourtement

Harry Potter and the redmoon Chapter 4.  
  
The ceromny and the tournment:Everyone was sorted and then was eating when Dumbldore arose.  
  
"Listin,everyone,this year the year will last until June 28th."The reson?"There will be a huge quidditch league at school this year,and creatures and such from all over will show up to watch,after that there will be a tourtment like triwizard but harder,you will go threw many obstacles and duels,until the final obstacl course then a dule."  
  
Everyone cheered at the sound of this,inspecialy Harry.They had finshed up there breakfast when it was time for Defense aginst the dark arts class,they had a new teacher this year, Proffeser Noah Jordan,and since Prof.Sprout would be helping Hagrid with Care For Magical Creatures,a new Herbolgy teacher too.Her name was Miss Oldelm.  
  
They had arivved at there lesson and were seated when Prof.Jordan walked in with leather like robes and his wand already out.  
  
"Hello class,today we shall learn the lumos Incendios spell.It will light your wand much more,extand it,sharpen it,streagthin it,and soround it with a fire,very good for defeating ice monsters and heat hateing Irish Gnomes."Follow me".  
  
Eveyone arose and follwed him out a back door,and threw a side door another door and up 5 stairs,the were in a room with 10 sleeping Ice Goblins and H.h.Irish Gnoems!  
  
"First i want Mr.Potter to knock out 3 of the goblins and 3 of the gnoems."He said  
  
"Sure"said Harry,here it goes!" "LUMOS INCENDOS"!He sheriked conjureing the spell,he slaped and kncoked down the gnomes then aprroched the ice goblins,they through a ice ball at him and froze his legs,Harry sliced off the head of the goblin with ease.  
  
"Also class if u want to make it shoot a...a bit small fire ball then just yell,Explamurindos,to conjure it!!!!"  
  
"Explamuirindos"!Harry yelled knock down the other goblins!"His legs on froze and he walked back to the seats and sat down.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter."Very good."Noah said.  
  
They had all finshed and left the rooms for Muggle studys/ or early astrogly,but for Harry,it was Quidditch Pracitce.  
  
He had arrived at the pitch holding his broom,he called it up and got onto it.He flew into the air,dogdeing sevreal blugders going at him(there were more for practice)he flew down then shot up and dove away from the keepers spot,he flew towards the snitch and the chase was on.  
  
He chased it threw bludgers and other Gryffindors,he dove down then right then up left down,he spun over and almost fell,the snitch had left the pitch,harry speeded after it,thinking it was a part of it,a test.  
  
He flew over the Forbidian Forest and into it past a forest troll and a Unicorn he came to a heard of Horse men(sorry temeperly forgot the name!Lol)and ito a tunnel he dodged the rocks then after the tunnel a tree feel down and knocked him down,he manged to safe his broom though,he got back on and dove after the snitch,up left,down right,up up spinning down and then verh close to it,when he was so close the snitch shot a spike into his hant and kept him behind.  
  
  
"Crap!"Harry yelled pulling the spike out."That was very very unusel."He took out his wand and went back at the snitch he got close and yelled"Stupefy!"and stunned the snitch for a minute,he dove starit down and swopped it up and headed for th pitch  
  
Put then there was a large roar and 3 evil black dragons flew at Harry.  
  
"Uh oh" He said terrifed.  
He speeded up as fast as he could at the moement and flew infront around and below the dragons,dogdein fire as it shot at him,a fire ball scraped the back of the broom and he fell,he could use reparo later he though he shrunk it and began to run! 


End file.
